Ostatnia brygada/Cz.III/06
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VI Wstał dzień słoneczny i ciepły. Gdzieś, na wolnych już od śniegu wierzchołkach pagórków zrodziły się pierwsze wiosenne podmuchy, zrywały się, przemykały nad polami, wpadały w korytarze ulic miejskich. Andrzej skręcił na prawo i poszedł w stronę Belwederu. Po nieprzespanej nocy i wczorajszych przejściach bolała go głowa i chciał odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem przed pracą w biurze. Przeczytał już dzienniki. Nigdzie nie było najmniejszej wzmianki o ujęciu Stanisława. To znacznie uspokoiło Andrzeja i umysł jego zaczął wracać do równowagi. Zszeregował zdarzenia minionego dnia i przyszedł do wniosku, że nie ma najmniejszego obowiązku zastanawiać się nad słowami Kulcza, które równie dobrze mogły zawierać zwykłe przypuszczenie o wstrząsie mózgu. A chociażby nawet miało być inaczej, czyż on, Andrzej, musi brać na siebie bodaj część odpowiedzialności za zamiary i kombinacje Kulcza? ― Nic mnie to nie obchodzi i obchodzić nie może ― powiedział do siebie głośno i zawrócił do biura. Tu czekał nań Zacharewicz. Z właściwą sobie systematycznością napisał już sprawozdanie ze swej pracy. Krótkie było i podzielone na punkty, kończyło się zaś wnioskami proponującymi wystąpienie do sądu o zabezpieczenie na fabryce powództwa spadkobierców ś.p. Michała Żegoty, wytoczenie powództwa cywilnego i wreszcie skierowanie do prokuratora doniesienia o złośliwym ukrywaniu dochodów i o malwersacjach podatkowych, trwających stale od lat pięciu, a dokonywanych z wiedzą Bielawskiego. W oczach Andrzeja, gdy oderwał je od ostatniego wiersza sprawozdania, zapaliło się ponure światło. ― Pewien pan jest swego? ― zapytał. ― Najzupełniej. ― A dowody? ― Mam je w ręku. Najlepszy zaś jest ten. Podał Dowmuntowi żółty arkusik papieru. Była to asygnata do kasy fabrycznej, podpisana przez Bielawskiego, a polecająca wypłacić panu Marianowi Zacharewiczowi pięć tysięcy złotych za „prace specjalne”. ― Łapówka? ― Tak. Niech pan zwróci uwagę na datę. Termin jest miesięczny. Pan Bielawski przewidywał, że do tego czasu pan zaakceptuje jego pogląd na wartość udziałów Żegoty w fabryce. ― Cóż panu przy tym powiedział? ― Ach, to jest człowiek bardzo sprytny. Zaprosił mnie do swego gabinetu i wygłosił do mnie dłuższe przemówienie. Było tam i o ciężkim położeniu przemysłu, i o błędnym systemie podatkowym, i o mętnych źródłach majątku Żegoty, i o doświadczeniu życiowym, które zmusza nieraz do rozmijania się z symplicystycznymi zasadami, stanowiącymi zresztą w dzisiejszym życiu już coś w rodzaju przesądów i anachronizmów. ― Łajdak! ― wyrzucił z siebie Dowmunt. ― Nie przeczę ― uśmiechnął się Zacharewicz ― na zakończenie zaś pan Bielawski zaszczycił mnie nader pochlebną opinią o mnie i wyraził przekonanie, że praca moja wyjdzie na dobre fabryce, a nawet przyniesie wiele korzyści. Dlatego też w imieniu swoim i, niech pan słucha, i pańskim, pozwolił sobie przygotować tę oto skromną gratyfikację. ― Cóż pan mu na to odpowiedział? ― Ja? Ano, powiedziałem, że wiele usłyszałem odeń rzeczy mądrych, że istotnie często człowiek prymitywny dałby komuś w gębę, kierując się przestarzałymi „zasadami symplicystycznymi”, lecz doświadczenie i rozsądek nakazują mu dbać o dobro przemysłu i o własne także. Asygnatę schowałem do kieszeni. Radzę zaraz jechać do prokuratora. Dowmunt obrzucił spojrzeniem pełnym podziwu wymanicurowane ręce, przesadnie elegancki krój marynarki, precyzyjnie zawiązany krawat, śmiesznie wymuskane wąsiki ― i pojąć nie mógł formuły chemicznej, na zasadzie której to wszystko mogło się łączyć z tym stalowym charakterem i niewątpliwym rozumem. ― Ma pan rację ― rzekł ― ale musimy to odłożyć do jutra. Dziś jestem tak zajęty... Niech pan przyjdzie jutro, powiedzmy o dziesiątej. Dobrze? ― Będę punktualnie. Istotnie, nawał pracy był ogromny, tym bardziej, że nieobecność chorego Romana zrzuciła jego dział na barki Dowmunta i Grzesiaka. Właśnie rozstrzygali jakąś kwestię, gdy woźny podał kartę wizytową Bielawskiego. Andrzej zmarszczył brwi. ― Proszę powiedzieć, że mam posiedzenie i bardzo żałuję, ale służyć dziś nie mogę. Po chwili jednak woźny wrócił i zameldował, że „ten pan mówi, że musi zobaczyć się, bo za godzinę już będzie za późno”. ― Hm. Trudno. Przepraszam doktora na parę minut. Grzesiak rzucił okiem na bilet i rzekł wychodząc: ― Ostrożnie, panie szefie, bo to kanalia. ― Wiem ― odparł Dowmunt ― to mój kuzyn. Doktor zdetonował się. ― Bardzo przepraszam... ― O, nie ma za co, niech pan mi wierzy. Bielawski już od progu zawołał jowialnie: ― Ależ macie, kuzynie, wspaniałe biuro. ― Proszę mi darować ― bąknął Dowmunt ― ale jestem dziś niesłychanie zajęty. ― Nie wątpię, kuzynie. Lecz to jest sprawa bardzo ważna. ― Zatem? ― Zatem mówmy krótko. Pański Zacharewicz skończył swoją inspekcję i wiem, że podjudził kuzyna na mnie. ― Co znaczy podjudził? ― Znaczy, że namawiał kuzyna do zachwiania moim przedsiębiorstwem, do wywołania skandalu i tak dalej... Zaraz, kuzynie, zaraz. Otóż nie jesteśmy dziećmi i wiemy, co to jest walka o byt. Wiemy, że w tej walce każda broń jest dobra. Kuzyn masz swoją, ale i ja mam swoją. I dlatego tu przyszedłem, by powstrzymać was od fałszywego kroku. ― Co znaczy od fałszywego kroku? ― Krok fałszywy to każde posunięcie na własną niekorzyść. Niech kuzyn pozwoli mi mówić szczerze. Ja prokuratora się nie boję. Nie boję się dlatego, że ― jak kuzyn zapewne wie ― jestem przyjacielem wielu dygnitarzy, a z ministrem sprawiedliwości mam wspólne interesy. Ale nie chcę skandalu, nie chcę sądu, nie chcę awantur. To zrozumiałe. Kuzynowi zaś o co chodzi? Czy o jakieś tam niedokładności podatkowe, czy o udziały Żegoty?... Naturalnie o te ostatnie. Na jaką cyfrę kuzyn je ocenia? ― Dwieście dwadzieścia tysięcy plus sto tysięcy pożyczki. ― Jak to? ― żachnął się Bielawski. ― Kuzyn żartuje? ― Dwieście dwadzieścia plus sto, razem trzysta dwadzieścia tysięcy. ― Zaraz, kuzynie. Oficjalnie cała pretensja może wynosić zaledwie siedemdziesiąt cztery tysiące. Ale, powiedzmy, coś niecoś dochodzi. Niech będzie sto dwadzieścia. ― Nie zwykłem się targować ― odparł zimno Dowmunt ― oświadczam, że z sumy tej nie ustąpię. Jeżeli nasze poglądy różnią się, niech sąd sprawę rozstrzygnie. Bielawski wbił weń nienawistne spojrzenie. ― Dobrze ― wycedził ― zatem dla uniknięcia skandalu, ekspertyz i tak dalej, zgadzam się na tę sumę. Rujnuje mnie kuzyn i nazwałbym to zwykłym wymuszeniem, gdyby... Dowmunt zbladł i pochylił się ku niemu. ― Radzę jednak nie nazywać ― rzekł groźnie. Bielawski machnął ręką. ― Dajmy spokój. Nie jesteśmy przecie młokosami. Czy chce kuzyn wycofać te trzysta tysięcy? ― Trzysta dwadzieścia. Tak, chcę wycofać jak najprędzej. Prosiłbym też o podpisanie zobowiązania. ― Dobrze. Andrzej szybko napisał kilkadziesiąt słów i podał Bielawskiemu. Ten przejrzał i podpisując rzekł z jadowitym uśmiechem: ― Ale kuzyn dba o interesy sukcesorów. ― Sądzę ― odparł Dowmunt, chowając dokument ― że to nikogo dziwić nie powinno. ― Ma się rozumieć. No, więc widzi kuzyn, wszystko załatwiliśmy bez awantur, bez sądu, bez prokuratora. Zatem zgoda?! ― Przepraszam, zdaje się, że zachodzi tu pewne nieporozumienie. Jako wykonawca testamentu ś.p. Żegoty, oczywiście nie mam już żadnych roszczeń, ale to nie znajduje się w żadnym stosunku do owych „niedokładności podatkowych”. ― Nie rozumiem... ― W oczach Bielawskiego zjawiły się złe błyski i krew mu napłynęła do twarzy. ― Szkoda, bo to jest bardzo proste. ― Jak to ― wybuchnął Bielawski ― więc chce kuzyn, pomimo to, zrobić na mnie donos?! ― Proszę liczyć się ze słowami. Owszem. Nie tylko zamierzam zawiadomić prokuratora, ale postanowiłem zawiadomić. ― Z jakiego tytułu?! ― Raz, jako obywatel kraju, a po wtóre, jako pełnomocnik dotychczasowych właścicieli fabryki. ― Tak?... ― zacharczał Bielawski. To... tak? Dobrze. Proszę zwrócić moje zobowiązanie. ― Ani myślę! Ani mi się śni! Dowmunt z całym realizmem przypomniał sobie nędzę ostatnich dni matki i nieludzką obojętność Bielawskiego. ― Ani mi się śni! Rozumie pan? Szyderstwo ostudziło Bielawskiego. Opadł na krzesło i wpatrzył się w oczy Andrzeja. ― Nie unośmy się ― powiedział ― nie unośmy się. Wszystkie interesy należy załatwiać spokojnie. Kuzyn chce mnie zadenuncjować. Dobrze. Ale jakież będą tego konsekwencje? Otóż przypuśćmy, że nie uda mi się sprawy zatuszować. Cóż wtedy? ― Wsadzą pana do kryminału. ― Nie o to chodzi. Dla kuzyna ważne jest to, że kary, jakie nałoży Skarb Państwa na fabrykę za niedokładności podatkowe, wyniosą więcej niż fabryka w ogóle jest warta i pańscy sukcesorzy dostaną nie trzysta dwadzieścia tysięcy, które kuzyn ze mnie wydusił, a zwykłą figę. ― To trudno. ― Tak?... Przed chwilą powiedziałem, że dba kuzyn o interesy sukcesorów. Widzę jednak, że nad nie przekłada kuzyn chęć osobistej zemsty. ― O, panie! ― Tak. Zemsty! A dziwię się. Według relacji, jakie systematycznie otrzymuję, wdowa po pośle Żegocie jest młodą i bardzo ładną kobietą. Bardzo. Sądząc zaś z tak częstych wizyt kuzyna na Bagateli, przypuszczałem, że i kuzyn to należycie ocenia... Andrzej zerwał się. ― Szpiegował mnie pan?!... ― Oczywiście. W walce o byt, kuzynie, każda broń jest dobra. Człowiek zaś, przewidujący zamiary wroga, zaopatrzyć się w nią musi zawczasu. Pan ma swoją denuncjację, kuzynie, a ja mam liścik, nie anonim. Boże broń, liścik całkiem wyraźnie podpisany, a zaadresowany do pańskiej uroczej małżonki. Myślę, że zainteresowałaby się pańską umiejętnością pocieszania biednej wdowy, której... ― Dosyć! ― Dowmunt uderzył pięścią w stół. ― Pan jest łajdakiem. ― To nie należy do sprawy i w niczym jej nie zmienia ― wzruszył ramionami Bielawski. Andrzej chodził nerwowo po gabinecie, czując na sobie ironiczny wzrok Bielawskiego. Z jakąż rozkoszą chwyciłby go za kark i wyrzucił za drzwi... Cóż, będzie mu tłumaczył, że z Ewą nie żyje?... Poniżać się przed tym bydlęciem, które i tak nie uwierzy... A zresztą, choćby uwierzył, i tak tę podłość zrobi... Ostatecznie niech! Można pomówić z Martą... Nie, nie... ― Więc jakże, kuzynie? Wojna czy pokój? Dowmunt stanął przed nim. ― Jeżeli ja nie zrobię doniesienia, zrobi je Zacharewicz. ― Ten fircyk? Eee... Da mu kuzyn dobrą posadę, wysłać go na prowincję i koniec. Nazajutrz punktualnie o dziesiątej pan Marian Zacharewicz otrzymał nominację na dyrektora oddziału „Adrolu” we Lwowie i tegoż wieczora wyjechał na nowe stanowisko.